White Chocolate Cosmos
by psychoarea
Summary: TELAT! XD "Otanjoubi omedetou, Akashicchi/Akashi/Akashi-kun/Akachin!" Teiko Middle School! Akashi x Reader (dengan GoM yang selalu menemani) WARNING! Don't like don't read XD


**a/n :** TELATTTTT! Ah, saya tau ini telat banget wkwkkwkw ya tapi iseng sih ngepostnya dari pada gak ada kerjaan pas lagi gatal-gatal karena kulit saya gak jelas sok-sok alergi (?). FF ini juga gak jelas banget, maap-maap aja seandainya ada yang baca terus nyesel karena udah baca :D sejujurnya bikinnya udah lama tapi karena banyak halangan jadi baru ke-post sekarang (niatnya sih mau dihapus, yeay! XD). Ini gak jelas! Saya bikin ff untuk kesenangan saya semata dan mata-mata lainnya (?) #dilempar

Haapy reading... XD

Maaf banyak typo atau salah-salah kata karena saya... *silakan isi sendiri/plak

* * *

**"****_Otanjoubi omedetou_****, Akashicchi/Akashi/Akashi-kun/Akachin!"**

**"Ini untukmu..."**

**"Bunga—?"**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi **

* * *

Pagi hari yang cerah. Pagi hari yang putih dengan salju yang terus turun di musim ini menjadikan suasana semakin dingin seolah merobek kulit putihmu. Kau berjalan seorang diri menyusuri koridor sekolah, wajahmu terlihat ceria pagi ini. Hei, memang setiap hari kau selalu ceria bukan? Tetapi biasanya kau **sangat ceria** dan kali ini kau **hanya ceria saja**. Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu seperti itu? Tentu saja karena suatu hal. Suatu hal yang membuatmu kesal.

**Kiseki no Sedai!**

Kau masih berjalan seorang diri di koridor sekolahmu. Sesekali tersenyum kepada beberapa siswa yang menyapamu. Ya, bisa dibilang kau gadis ceria yang terkadang terlihat seperti kembaran Kise Ryouta. Lalu kau juga bisa terlihat _tsundere_ seperti cowok berambut hijau yang sudah terbukti 99,9% maniak primbon serta langganan _Oha Asa_, Midorima Shintarou. Tetapi tenang saja kau bukanlah pemakan segalanya seperti Murasakibara Atsushi. Ataupun pemilik otak mesum seperti Aomine Daiki. Walaupun sebenarnya kau sangat ingin belajar _misdirection_ dari seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Kemudian jangan lupakan kau adalah sahabat setia Momoi Satsuki yang selalu bercerita tentang **'Tetsu-kun, Tetsu-kun, Tetsu-kun!' **Hei, apakah tidak ada yang lain? Yang lain tentu saja ada. Yang mutlak. Yang _absolute_. Yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya selalu benar.

**Akashi Seijuurou, pacarmu. **

Kau berjalan lurus diantara keramaian dan tiba-tiba saja kau tersenyum senang saat melihat salah seorang yang amat kau kenal tengah berada di dalam keramaian itu. Kau mempercepat langkahmu guna menghampiri pemuda bersurai merah itu. Dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga kau terus berjalan di tengah keramaian. Langkah demi langkah terus kau lakukan. Detik demi detik terus bergulir seiringan dengan langkahmu. Dan...

"Seiju—"

"Ummmppp,"

**Gagal!** Pergilah sudah sang surai merah itu dengan karismanya yang begitu memikat. Lagi-lagi, kesekian kalinya kau kehilangan kesempatan untuk menyapa pemuda bersurai merah itu. Kau sadar. Sangat sadar. Beginikah sulitnya menyapa pacarmu sendiri? Semua ini karena mereka. Ini semua ulah mereka.

"_Baka_! Apa yang kau lakukan, Ahomine? Apa kau mau aku mati karena kau membekap mulutku seperti itu heh?" teriakmu tepat dihadapan pemuda _dim_ bersurai _navy blue_.

"Tch, _kuso_! Kau sudah mengataiku _baka_ lalu menambahkan embel-embel _aho_ pada namaku heh?" Aomine menatapmu kesal dan kau pun menatap Aomine dengan kesal yang berlipat ganda.

"Kau yang membuatku kesal, _AHO_!"

"Kau juga membuatku marah, _KUSO_!"

"Dasar _AHO_!"

"_KU_—"

"**STOP**! Aominecchi, [name-cchi] kalian berisik-_ssu_!" Omel sang surai pirang dengan suara cemprengnya.

"**KAU JUGA TIDAK USAH BERISIK KISE/KISE-CHIN/KI-CHAN!**" Teriak semua surai pelangi yang saat ini tengah bersamamu.

" .ha, _gomen-ssu_~!"

"**_Baka_****—!**" Dan ucapan ini _special_ darimu serta Aomine.

"Hah, sudahlah kalian mau apa?" tanyamu dengan wajah santai yang mulai tenang, tetapi tidak dengan kelima surai pelangi dihadapanmu.

"Mau apa katamu?"

"TENTU SAJA KAMI INGIN MENCEGAHMU BERBICARA DENGAN AKASHI/AKASHICCHI/AKA-CHIN/AKASHI-KUN!"

_"Hah... menyusahkan,"_ batinmu.

.

.

.

.

**[Skip time] **

Hari semakin sore, kau baru saja selesai dengan kegiatan piket harianmu. Saat itu kau bergegas pulang karena semakin malam maka udara di luar sana semakin dingin. Dengan segera kau merapihkan semua buku-buku yang berserakan di atas mejamu. Tak lama kemudian kau mulai berjalan meninggalkan kelas yang telah se— Ah, tidak masih ada satu orang lagi di dalam kelas tersebut.

"Mau kemana kau?"

**GLEK!** Suara pemuda itu terlalu nyaring rasanya kau berlari dan keluar dari tempat ini sekarang juga.

"Pulang, ya begitulah .ha.h," ucapmu diselingi tawa yang amat canggung, "_Jyaa_, Seijuurou!"

Kau semakin mempercepat langkahmu guna menuju pintu kelas tersebut dan— **BRAKKK! **Pintu itu tertutup dengan kencangnya karena ulahmu sendiri.

Ah—sayangnya, belum sempat kau beranjak lebih jauh tangan dingin pemuda itu dengan cepatnya meraih pergelangan tanganmu. Tubuhmu terasa kaku tetapi kau sadar bahwa pemuda bersuari merah itu tengah menarikmu kembali ke dalam ruang kelas itu. Kau hanya diam saat pemuda bersurai merah itu menatapmu dengan tatapan dingin sedingin salju di luar sana. Kau tau apa maksud tatapan itu. Kau tau karena kau sangat mengenal pemuda bersurai merah yang tak lain adalah pacarmu sendiri, Akashi Seijuurou.

**TUK!**

"Tidak sopan," ucap Akashi setelah mendaratkan jitakan kecil di puncak kepalamu.

"E—eh?"

"Akhir-akhir ini kau tidak sopan padaku," Akashi kembali membuka topik pembicaraannya.

Sementara itu dirimu hanya diam saat kedua manik dwi warna itu menatapmu. "Kau selalu menghindariku dan— meninggalkanku begitu saja."

Sesaat setelah itu Akashi memalingkan wajahnya.

"Apa kau mulai tak tertarik lagi padaku, [name]?"

**DEGH!** Hatimu seolah tertusuk gunting saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Bagaimana mungkin kau menjawabnya?!

_"Kuroko-kun! Tolong pinjamkan aku misdirection-mu!"_

Kau masih diam mematung saat wajah tampan Akashi mulai mendekati wajahmu. Dekat, sangat dekat dan semakin dekat. Hangatnya nafas Akashi juga dapat kau rasakan saat ini. Hangat dan nyama. Aroma _mint_ yang terpancar dari tubuh pemuda itu benar-benar membuatmu terikat. Sejujurnya kau sangat ingin memeluknya saat ini dan juga kau ingin—

**DUAKKK! **Ups...

"Ukh,"

"Ah, _gomen_.."

—kau ingin cari mati dengannya heh?

Apa yang kau lakukan? Disaat penting seperti itu kau malah menendangnya ditambah lagi kau mendorong paksa tubuh Akashi untuk menjauhimu. Dari raut wajah Akashi terlihat jelas bahwa dirinya sangat terkejut dan sangat kesal dengan perbuatanmu itu. Kalian hanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya kau benar-benar meninggalkan Akashi seorang diri disana.

**BRAAAKKKK! **

Lagi-lagi terdengar suara kasar itu. Tetapi kali ini bukan karena kau yang menutup pintu terlalu kecang, melainkan karena kaki pemuda bersurai merah itu baru saja menghantam meja yang ada di dekatnya. Lebih tepatnya menghantamkan kakinya ke sebuah meja yang dipenuhi oleh papan _shougi_ serta bidak-bidaknya. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi bidak-bidak _shougi_ itu untuk jatuh dengan sendirinya ke lantai.

"Tch, sial!"

.

.

* * *

**[Esok harinya~]**

"Ryouta, latihanmu dengan senang hati akan aku tambah menjadi lima kali lipat!" Perintah sang kapten tim basket Teiko dengan sangat mutlaknya.

"EH? Tapi Akashic—"

**Cekris. Cekris. Cekris.**

"_HAI_! _Arigatou_ Akashicchi, akan aku laksanakan!"

Kemudian Kise Ryouta dengan sisa tenaganya mulai berlari dan berlatih seperti apa yang telah diperintahkan sang kapten, Akashi Seijuurou.

"Hei, Daiki lebih baik kau temani Ryouta berlatih sebanyak sepuluh kali lipat dari pada kau hanya diam menertawakannya." Perintahnya lagi dan lagi.

"Apa? Akashi kau gi—"

**Cekris. Cekris. Cekris.**

"Lakukan atau—?"

"Si—ap kapten!"

Akashi terdiam sejenak sebelum melirik kembali ketiga teman (coret) budaknya yang kini tengah duduk di tepi lapanganbersama Momoi selaku _manager_ mereka. Perlahan Akashi menghampiri sosok-sosok itu sebelum dirinya kembali mengeluarkan titah alias perintah _absolute_-nya.

"_Nee_, Shintarou sudah ku katakan jangan memakai benda aneh seperti itu saat sedang berlatih. Buang atau ku bakar?" kini giliran sang surai hijau ramah lingkungan yang terkena omelan sang kapten.

Hei, hei, Akashi itu sama saja kan? Dibuang atau dibakar tentu saja akan sama-sama musnah.

"Aku akan meletakkan benda ini di dalam tasku dulu, _nanodayo_."

"Hmm, berani membantah heh? Sudah kubilang buang bando itu Shintarou!"

**Cekris. Cekris. Cekris.**

Dan dengan setengah hati Midorima Shintarou membuang benda keberuntungan itu entah kemana, karena jika tidak gunting keramat milik sang kapten pasti akan melayang dan menancap tepat dikepalanya. Mungkin hari ini sudah-dan-akan-sial sampai akhir, lalu untuk apa _lucky item_? Lebih baik membuang _lucky item_ dari pada harus membuang nyawa.

"Atsushi kau juga sebaiknya—"

"_Hai, hai_! Aku akan meletakkan semua _snack_-ku dan berjanji tak akan memakannya saat latihan."

—Rupanya dia mengerti.

Setelahnya sang bayi raksasa itu hanya berjalan malas sambil meletakkan bungkusan-bungkusan itu dekat Momoi. Gadis manis bersurai merah muda itu hanya menatapnya datar tetapi disisi lain Momoi turut berduka cita atas kejadian yang lagi-lagi-entah-berapa-kali menimpa surai-surai pelangi itu.

Kemudian tak lama setelahnya latihan kembali berjalan seperti biasa dengan Kuroko yang harus beristirahat sebentar karena tubuhnya yang cukup lemah. Dan tentu saja dengan Momoi yang sibuk mencatat serta memperhatikan gerakan demi gerakan anggota Kiseki no Sedai.

Suasana terasa hening karena disana hanya terdengar suara pantulan bola serta decitan sepatu sesaat sebelum kau datang.

"_Konnichiwa minna_~"

"_Konnichiwa_ [name-chan]." Kau berlari kecil menghampiri Momoi yang baru saya membalas sapaanmu. Yang lain bagaimana? Ya tentu saja sedang sibuk dengan latihan mereka termasuk Kuroko yang baru saja memulai latihannya kembali.

"Hei, hei ada apa dengan Akashi-kun? Hari ini dirinya terlihat begitu mengerikan." Tanya Momoi dengan wajah sedikit _horror_ setelah kau mengambil tempat disamping gadis manis itu. Kau diam, kau berfikir. Apa ada yang salah? Bukankah setiap hari Akashi memang menyeramkan?

"Orang itu kan memang menyeramkan," ucapmu datar seolah meng-_copy_ wajah Kuroko.

"Setiap hari-kah?"

"Ya, kurasa," jawabmu sambil mengangguk yakin begitu pula dengan Momoi.

.

.

Lima belas menit setelahnya Akashi menghentikan latihan itu dikarenakan dirinya merasa masih punya ke-primanusiaan dan prikeadilan bagi rakyatnya yang telah terkapar lemas. Sebagai manusia yang baik hati dan tidak sombong tentu saja pemuda tampan bersuarai merah itu dengan baiknya memberhentikan latihan panas ala neraka andalannya saat itu juga. Para rakyatnya yang terkapar dengan hati berbunga-bunga tentu saja amat besyukur atas kebaikan (coret) kejahatan (coret juga) yang diberikan oleh sang kapten.

"Huaaa... capek-_ssu_,"

"Aku haus...!"

"Hoammm, ngantuk!"

"Nyam~nyam~ lapar..."

"Kau kan sedang makan Murasakibaracchi, masa iya kau lapar-_ssu_?"

"Kalian berisik, _nanodayo_."

Melihat tingah laku Kiseki no Sedai akhirnya kau dan Momoi bergegas menghampiri mereka. Kalian berdua bergegas membawakan air mineral serta handuk untuk menyeka peluh pemuda bersurai pelangi itu. Jika tidak segera memberikan air meniral itu pada mereka mungkin saja esok hari mereka tinggal nama bukan?

"Ini untukmu Tetsu-kun," ucap Momoi dengan senyum yang amat manis semanis _vanilla milk shake_ khusus untuk Kuroko Tetsuya. "_Un, arigatou_.." balasnya singkat.

Setelahnya Momoi menghampiri pemuda bersurai pirang serta si _megane_ bersurai hijau.

"_Hai, hai,_ ini untuk Midorima-kun dan Ki-chan."

"Nyam~ lalu aku mana?"

"Ini," kau mengulurkan handuk itu kepada sosok yang baru saja bertanya, Murasakibara. "Dan ini minuman untukmu, Mura-kun."

"_Hai, sankyuu_ [name-chin],"

**PLUK!**

"Itu untukmu Ahomine," kau melemparkan sebotol air mineral serta handuk terakhir yang kau bawa kepada sosok _dim_ yang terkapar disebelah Kise.

"Hn."

Eh? Apa? Aomine hanya **'ber-hn ria?'** Ada apa dengannya?! Apa kepalanya baru saja terbentur bola basket atau malah tertusuk gunting Akashi?!

"Hei, Ahomine apa Akashi baru saja menancapkan gunting dikepalamu?" tanyamu seraya berjongkok disamping pemuda itu.

Aomine menatapmu malas, "Heh? Yang benar saja mana mungkin seperti itu," kemudian Aomine melirik surai merah itu sesaat. "Akashi malah sudah mengeluarkan isi otakku dengan bantuan guntingnya,"

"Hooo, _sasuga_~" kau pun bersorak riang tak perduli jika Aomine tengah mengeluarkan _deathglare_-nya saat ini. "Pantas saja kau jadi _AHO_! Hahaha.." kemudian kau berlari kecil meninggalkan Aomine sebelum pemuda itu melemparkan bola basket ke arahmu.

"_Jyaa na, AHO_-mine Daiki."

Kau melambai-lambaikan tanganmu ke arah Aomine yang sedang merutukimu. Lalu kau juga—

**BRUAKK— DUAK!**

"Hmm.."

"Ukh, _itt_— kyaaa, Seijuurou!"

Kau— kau tak sengaja menabrak Akashi!

Tak sengaja!

Hei, bodohnya kau ini. Apa kau tak menggunakan matamu saat berjalan? Apa kau tak melihat sekelilingmu? Tentu saja tidak. Kau hanya melihat ke arah Aomine yang sedang kau caci maki tanpa melihat ke belakangmu yang ternyata— tengah berdiri sesosok surai merah dengan mata heterokom-nya.

"Dasar, semua gara-gara _Aho_," rutukmu kesal tanpa menghiraukan lagi posisimu saat ini.

"Hmm,"

"Awas saja kau, Ahomine!"

"..."

"_Aho! Aho! Aho!_"

"Hei kau, apa kau tidak sadar akan posisi kita?"

EH? Tidaaaaakkk! Kau melupakan seseorang yang saat ini tengah berada di bawahmu. Seketika wajahmu memerah— tetapi lain halnya dengan Akashi yang hanya memasang wajah datarnya. Bisa-bisanya disaat seperti ini wajahnya datar-datar saja.

Menyebalkan!

"_A,ano.. gomenasai_,"

Kemudian kau segera memperbaiki posisimu. Saat kau tengah sibuk membereskan pakaianmu yang berantakan kau dapat melihat pemuda bersurai merah itu telah berdiri dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan dirimu. Sontak matamu membulat melihat kepergian sosok itu. Dengan segera kau pun mengikuti langkah Akashi yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

Disisi lain...

"Hoi, [name]!"

"[namecchi] jangan pergi-_ssu_!"

"Nyam~nyam~nyam"

"Biarkan saja mereka Kise-kun."

"Kalau dibiarkan bagaimana dengan rencananya, Tetsu-kun?" teriak Momoi histeris.

.

.

.

**TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP**

"Akashi!"

**TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! **

"Seijuurou!"

**BRAKKK!**

"Sei-chaaannnn!"

Kau berteriak dan kau menerobos masuk ke ruang ganti. Tidak perduli apapun, bahkan kau tidak perduli jika ruang ganti itu dikhususkan untuk laki-laki. Jika sedang kesal siapa perduli?! Walaupun jenis kelaminmu bukanlah laki-laki kau nekat saja memasuki ruangan itu. Untunglah di dalam sana hanya ada kau dan Akashi.

**EH—?**

**Untung—?**

**Begitukah—? **

"Gyaaaaaaaaaa— kenapa kau membuka bajumu di depanku— SEIJUUROU!"

Kau berteriak tak kuat saat melihat tubuh porselen kekasihmu ter-ekspos bebas dihadapanmu. Seharusnya kau santai saja toh sang empunya juga datar-datar saja saat melihat reaksimu. Tetapi apa daya inilah pertama kalinya kau melihat tubuh Akashi yang errr— indah?

"Kau berlebihan, sejak kapan kau seberisik Ryouta?"

**JLEB!**

"Lalu—" Akashi menatapmu tajam saat kau masih menyembunyikan wajahmu dibalik kedua telapak tanganmu itu, "—sejak kapan kau berani menerobos masuk ke ruang ganti pria, heh?" dan setelahnya Akashi hanya menyeringai indah.

**BLUSH! MALU! **Kau sangat malu! Ketahuilah wajahmu telah semerah rambut Akashi saat ini.

Saat ini suasana menjadi sangat _awkward_, terlebih lagi saat kau merasakan jantungmu yang berpacu sangat cepat. Langkah demi lagkah kau dengar dari sosok pemuda bersurai merah itu.

**_AWKWARD!_**

Kau hanya membatu saat Akashi telah mempersempit jarak diantara kalian.

**CUP— **ah, diam-diam Akashi mencuri bibirmu sesaat setelah dirinya berhasil menyingkirkan tangan pengganggu itu dari wajahmu. Sesaat kau masih menutup matamu canggung, hingga akhirnya kau kembali membuka matamu.

"Kyaaaaaaaa—!"

"..."

"Seijuurou kenapa kau belum memakai pakaianmu, hah?"

Dengan segera kau berbalik memunggungi pemuda bersurai merah itu. Sungguh tak bisa dibayangkan bagaimana merahnya wajahmu saat ini. **Mengerikan!** Untung saja tak ada cermin disini.

"Aku ingin kau yang memakaikannya untukku..."

**DUARRRR—! **Memang tidak ada petir tetapi hatimu bagai tersengat listrik saat itu juga. Sesaat setelah Akashi mengatakan hal yang tak mungkin dengan cara berbisik seduktif ditelingamu. **TIDAK MUNGKIN!**

"JANGAN MENGATAKAN SEOLAH AKU INI BUDAKMU!"

"Kau memang budakku, [name-chan]." Akashi menyeringai dengan sangat idahnya, bahkan lebih indah dari seringaian-seringaiannya selama ini.

"JANGAN MEMAKAI EMBEL-EMEBL **_'CHAN'_** SEPERTI ITU, **_BAKA_**!"

"Hmm, memangnya kenapa? Ada yang salah?" kemudian Akashi tersenyum manis layaknya seorang malaikat (pencabut nyawa).

"AKU BUKAN BUDAKMU!"

"Heh? Kau lupa ya? Kau adalah budak cintaku [name]!"

**GUBRAK!** Kau hanya dapat ber-_sweatdrop_ ria saat mendengar pengeran iblismu itu kembali mengeluarkan gombalannya.

Kau sedang serius.

Akashi malah menggombal.

"Cu-u-kup! AKU SUDAH TIDAK KUAT!"

"Tidak kuat?" Akashi masih tersenyum manis sambil memandangi wajahmu yang semakin memerah.

"Ukh, _etto_— kau tidak mengerti perasaanku Seijuurou!" ucapmu sedikit berteriak, dan jangan lupakan pula wajahmu yang dipenuhi rona merah membuat Akashi semakin gemas melihatmu.

"Hn, aku mengerti perasaanmu." Jawab Akashi santai.

"TIDAK! Kau tidak mengerti!"

"Hmm, aku mengerti perasaanmu yang kini terasa semanis permen cokelat, [name]."

.

.

**—HENING—**

.

.

Sungguh kau tidak mengerti,

.

**.**

**PLUK— **baru sajakau melemparkan jaket milik Akashi yang entah dari mana kau dapatkan dan jaket itu sukses mendarat diwajah tampan sang kapten tim basket Teiko.

"Pakai itu jika kau tak ingin membeku malam ini."

_"Heh, tsundere." _Ucap Akashi dalam hatinya.

"Dan ingat! Aku sama sekali tidak melihat tubuh indahmu itu, Seiijurou-_sama_."

**ZRAKKK—**

_"Hoh, begitukah?"_

Setelahnya kau berlau begitu saja meninggalkan Akashi yang kini kembali mengukir seringaiannya. Akashi menyeringai penuh kemenangan saat itu. Pemuda bersurai merah itu tersenyum senang setelah semuanya berlalu di malam hari yang indah ditemani oleh butiran sajlu yang putih.

**"Skak Match!"**

* * *

.

.

**[19th December]**

Kau memulai siang harimu dengan bercerita bersama anggota Kiseki no Sedai (minus Akashi) di dalam _gym_ yang hari ini terlihat sepi karena sang kapten meliburkan latihan seluruh anggotanya. Entah apa yang terjadi, tetapi kedua makhluk **hitam-putih** itu sangat bersyukur dengan keajaiban hari ini.

"Aku senang-_ssu_ karena Akashicchi meliburkan latihan kita hari ini." Ucap Kise yang sudah terkapar di lantai _gym_.

Begitu pula dengan Aomine yang tengah membaca majalah kesayangannya disamping Momoi, "Aku juga senang karena Akashi mengembalikan majalah Mai-chan yang waktu itu disitanya, hahaha." Tawanya amat nista!

"Aku bahagia karena hari ini _Cancer_ sedang berada diposisi teratas _Oha Asa_, _nanodayo_." Midorima sedikit gak nyambung karena Oha Asa. Mungkin.

"Dan aku senang karena hari ini aku terbebas dari rencana kalian, hahaha." Tawamu senista Aomine saat mengingat kejadian suram (bagimu) beberapa hari belakangan ini.

"[name-chin] sepertinya senang sekali ya karena recana kita berhasil setengahnya~ nyam..."

.

.

.

**[~Flash Back~]**

**_"APA? AKU TIDAK SETUJU!" Teriakmu saat mendengar rencana nista itu._**

**_ "Ayolah, [namecchi] yayaya.." _**

**_"Sekali ini saja kok, [name-san]."_**

**_Akhirnya bujuk rayu Kise serta Kuroko berhasil memaksamu melakukan rencana nista ala Kiseki no Sedai selama beberapa hari. _**

**_Lalu, apa rencana mereka?_**

**_"Baiklah nanodayo, mulai besok kau tak boleh berbica dengn Akashi ataupun menyapanya, nanodayo." Ucap Midorima setelah sukses membenarkan letak kaca matanya yang sama sekali tidak salah. _**

**_"Tapi jika kami tak sengaja terjebak dalam situasi tersebut bagaimana?" tanyamu._**

**_"Baka! Kau tinggalkan saja Akashi, lalu kau pergi seolah tak ingin berbicara padanya." Usul pemuda dim, Aomine Daiki yang saat ini sedang sibuk meminta pocky dari Murasakibara._**

**_"Kalau perlu kau pukul atau tendang Akashi-kun jika dirinya berani macam-macam denganmu."_**

**_"Ano, Tetsu-kun itu terlalu kejam kan?"_**

**_"Kuro-chin, maksud dari 'macam-macam' yang kau katakan itu apa ya?" _**

**_"Kau akan mengetahuinya jika kau sudah dewasa, Murasakibaracchi."_**

**_Kau menarik nafas panjang lalu berucap, "Hah, baiklah ini demi— etto, demi apa ya?" setelahnya kau malah bingung sambil menatap datar surai-surai pelangi yang saat ini bersamamu._**

**_"DEMI AKASHI/AKASHICCHI/AKA-CHIN YANG SELALU MELEMPAR GUNTING PADA KAMI!"_**

**_GUBRAK—! Akhirnya pembicaraan itu berkhir dengan sangat-tidak-jelasnya._**

.

.

.

"Nah, sekarang tinggal menjalankan rencanaku."

Kau menatap makhluk-makhluk pelangi itu penuh arti begitu juga dengan mereka yang berbalik menatapmu penasaran. Kau pun tersenyum penuh arti tetapi keenam surai pelangi itu malah menatapmu ngeri.

"Tenang saja aku tak akan macam-macam seperti kalian." Ucapmu sedikit menyindir mereka heh?

"Katakan apa rencanamu, _nanodayo_."

"Hmm... Baiklah semuanya, malam ini kita akan membuat kue ulang tahun untuk kapten kita tercinta, Akashi Seijuurou!" Kau pun bersemangat. Ah, ya mungkin lebih tepatnya terlalu bersemangat.

"Tercinta?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka dan kau hanya dapat mengangguk dengan penuh semangat.

"Yang mencintainya kan kau, [name-san]."

"Heh? Apa kau tidak mencintai kaptenmu sendiri, Kuroko-kun?"

Kuroko Tetsuya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku mengagumi Akashi-kun." Kemudian terlihat senyuman kecil diwajah datarnya.

"Apa? Mengaguminya?"

"Memangnya ada yang salah dengan itu, Kise-kun?"

Lagi-lagi yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan sesaat kemudian Kise Ryouta berucap kencang dengan penuh semangat. "Aku tak mencintai ataupun mengagumi Akashicchi, tapi aku sangat menyayanginya-_ssu_. Aku ingin mengangkatnya sebagai adikku-_ssu_!"

**_"GO DIE, KISE RYOUTA!"_**

"Oke, jika semuanya setuju mari kita tentukan tempatnya." Seru Momoi seolah mengambil alih pembicaraan.

"Tempat untuk apa, Satsuki?" tanya Aomine malas.

"Tentu saja untuk membuat kuenya."

"OH...!"

"Bagaimana jika di rumah Mura-kun?" tanyamu sambil melirik sosok tinggi yang sedari tadi hanya diam memakan _maibou_-nya.

"Oke, _minna_-chin! Nanti malam dirumahku ya~ nyam.."

**"ROGER!"**

* * *

.

.

**[20th December]**

Sesampainya di Teiko, Akashi Seijuurou menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa. Masuk ke ruang kelas yang ramai. Belajar besama dengan siswa lainnya di kelas itu. Pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mencari buku bacaan. Ataupun pergi ke ruang OSIS untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai ketua OSIS saat itu. Lalu, setelah urusan-urusan itu selesai, Akashi selalu pergi ke _gym_ untuk memberikan latihan-latihan khusus kepada anggota tim basketnya. Terutama bagi Kiseki no Sedai.

Hei, sayangnya hari ini pelatih meliburkan latihan mereka untuk kedua kalinya.

Walaupun latihan diliburkan, bukan berarti surai merah itu melewatkan waktunya untuk pergi ke _gym_. Hari semakin sore dan udara dingin kini semakin terasa memasuki celah-celah kulit putih itu. Dari kejauhan nampak sang surai merah tengah berjalan seorang diri sambil menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya yang terasa begitu dingin. Wajahnya terlalu datar, tetapi nampak sedikit rona merah diwajah tampannya akibat dinginnya suasana sore ini.

_"Hihihi, Seijuurou manis.." _

**TAP— TAP— TAP— **

** SREETT**

"Seperti biasa, se—"

**PREEETTTTT! DUARRRRR!**

"_Otanjoubi omedetou_, Akashicchi/Akashi/Akashi-kun/Akachin!"

Suara bising kini terdengar dari dalam ruangan itu. Dimulai dari anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada kapten bersurai merah itu. Ditambah lagi saat Murasakibara serta Kise yang kini masih nampak memainkan terompet mereka. Oh ya, jangan lupakan juga Kuroko yang sejak tadi meniup balon tetapi sayangnya balon itu pecah sebelum selesai ditiup olehnya.

"Kyaaaa.. Akashi-kun datang tepat waktu," ucap Momoi sambil menebarkan kelopak bunga mawar merah yang entah dari mana ia dapatkan.

"Satsuki, berhenti menebariku dengan bunga seperti itu." Perintah Akashi.

"Huh, sekali saja tidak apa kan Akashi-kun?"

Setelahnya Akashi hanya diam memandangi seisi ruangan itu.

—mencari sesuatu heh? Atau seseorang?

"_Nee_, kalau begitu Aka-chin harus tiup lilinnya." Ucapnya lagi sambil menyodorkan sebuah kue cokelat dengan hiasan serta gambar—

"Kenapa ada wajahku di kue itu, Atsushi?"

"Ini kan lucu, Aka-chin. Aka-chin terlihat _kawaii_~"

"Baiklah aku akan meniup lilinnya,"

"Jangan lupa permohonanmu, Akashi."

Setelahnya, pemuda bersurai merah hanya itu memejamkan matanya. Memohon akan sesuatu di hari ulang tahunnya. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Akashi untuk melakukan permohonan itu, hal tersebut terbukti dengan lilin yang kini telah mati serta Kiseki no Sedai yang kini kembali bertepuk tangan riang di hari ulang tahun kapten mereka.

"Apa permohonanmu, Akashicchi?"

"Itu rahasia, Ryouta." Untuk pertama kalinya Akashi tersenyum tulus di depan teman-temannya, "_Arigatou minna_.." Kemudian senyuman sang kapten pun dibalas dengan pelukan oleh Kise yang terlihat gemas pada sang kapten.

"_Kawaii_...~"

Sore kini telah berganti malam dan di dalam ruangan tersebut terdengar suara tawa khas dari surai-surai pelangi itu. Mulai dari Kuroko yang dengan sengaja mencolekkan krim cokelat ke wajah putih Akashi. Hingga Aomine yang terkena lemparan gunting gratis dari kaptennya sendiri.

"Berhenti melumuri wajahku dengan krim itu, Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun sebaiknya tidak usah berpura-pura seperti itu." Kuroko Tetsuya tersenyum pada surai merah dihadapannya. Tetapi sang surai merah itu hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya. "Nikmati saja, bersenang-senanglah kali ini Akashi-kun."

Tak lama setelah itu Akashi menyeringai, "—hmm, kalau itu mau mu akan kulakukan, Tetsuya."

Dan dimulailah perang krim malam itu. Tidak ada pembagian kelompok disini. Semua adalah lawan walaupun sebenarna kawan. Mereka semua berusaha melumuri lawan-lawan mereka dengan krim cokelat yang ada di kue itu. Diwajah mereka kini terlihat jejak cokelat dari krim itu, bahkan Akashi yang tengah menyeringai pun terkena krim itu. Asal kalian tau, empat dari enam surai pelangi itu berhasil menghiasi wajah tampan kapten mereka dengan krim manis tersebut.

"Yeah~! Kau kena lagi, Akashicchi!"

"Aku akan membalasmu, Kise Ryouta. Akan kurebok wajahmu dengan krim ini."

"Hiiiii... Mana bisa begitu?!"

"_Nee_, Kuro-chin kena.."

"Kau juga kena, Murasakibara-kun,"

"Yeah~ Kuro-chin mengenaiku.."

Murasakibara tidak jelas—

"Ahahaha, Satsuki wajahmu seperti badut!"

"Aomine-kun kau harus sadar diri, lihatlah wajahmu sendiri!"

"Tsk! Berisik kau, Tetsu."

"Kyaaaaa, Midorin kaca matamu terkena krim hihihi..."

"_Urusai, nanodayo_."

.

.

.

* * *

**[Omake—]**

* * *

Akashi hanya tinggal seorang diri di ruangan yang luas itu. Perlahan pemuda bersurai merah itu meraih bola basket miliknya yang kini tengah tergeletak begitu saja di lantai ruangan tersebut. Baru satu langkah dirinya beranjak dari tempat itu tetapi tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan lembut menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"_Nee_, sudah mau pulang?"

Setelah mendengar suara yang amat familiar itu, Akashi memalingkan wajahnya seraya menatap sosok yang baru saja mencegah kepergiannya itu. Disana terlihat kau yang tengah tersenyum sambil menggenggam erat pergelangan Akashi. Pemuda bersurai merah itu pun hanya tersenyum samar ke arah dirimu yang kini mulai mendekatkan wajahmu pada wajah tampan pemuda bermanik heterokom itu.

**CUP—**!

"Selamat ulang tahun, Seijuurou-_sama_..." ucapmu setelah mengecup lembut wajah Akashi yang hampir sebagian dipenuhi oleh krim cokelat.

"Kau terlambat, aku mau pulang."

Kemudian Akashi melangkah pergi meninggalkanmu, tetapi lagi-lagi kau menarik pergelangan tangan pemuda tampan itu. Dengan cepat kau menghalangi langkah Akashi dengan berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Dan kau kini terlihat tengah memberikan sesuatu pada pacarmu itu.

Sebuah hadiah mungkin?

"Ini untukmu..."

"Bunga—?" tanyanya, kau pun hanya mengangguk membenarkan. "Wangi cokelat, apa in—"

"—Chocolate cosmos," kau kembali tersenyum begitu pula dengan sosok Akashi yang kini tengah mengambil bunga itu dari tanganmu.

"Chocolate cosmos hanya untukmu, **my Seijuurou**."

Kau pun terkekeh kecil setelah mengatakan hal itu. Kini diwajah Akashi tampak terukir kembali rona merah itu. Kau yang terlihat iseng mulai menjatuhkan dirimu sendiri dalam pelukan hangat pemuda tampan itu. Untuk kesekian kalinya kau memeluk erat dirinya, sangat erat bahkan saat ini kau dapat merasakan detak jantung Akashi serta hembusan nafasnya yang mengenai puncak kepalamu.

"Hari ini kau wangi cokelat, Seijuurou."

Akashi mengusap lembut puncak kepalamu, kemudian kau dapat merasakan jari-jari Akashi yang menari diwajahmu. Akashi mengusap wajahmu lembut sebelum ia mengunci bibirmu dengan ciumannya. Kau yang menydarinya tentu saja segera bertindak dengan cara memegangi wajah Akashi dengan kedua telapak tanganmu. Sontak hal tersebut membuat Akashi terdiam dan menatapmu.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu, Seijuurou. Maaf saat itu ak—"

"Ssst— permintaan maafmu telah tersampaikan lewat bunga itu, bunga putih yang kau selipkan ditasku."

"Jadi kau tau?"

"Tentu saja, siapa lagi yang berani melakukan hal itu selain dirimu—" Akashi mengecup lembut keningmu, "—_arigatou_ [name] karena kau telah menemukanku dan menjadi milikku untuk selamanya."

"Eh? Selamanya—?"

"Ya, apa kau mau mempermasalahkan hal itu?" kau hanya menggelengkan kepalamu saat melihat seringaian diwajah tampan kekasihmu itu. Takut-takut terjadi sesuatu.

Kau menatap manik heterokom itu dengan senyumanmu, "Aku juga akan selalu mencintaimu serta menjadi milikmu karena aku akan menemukanmu dimana pun kau berada. Saat ini, ataupun di kehidupan selanjutnya aku pasti akan menemukanmu, karena aku—"

"—mencintaimu?"

**BLUSH!** Bicara apa kau ini? Apa kau senang sekali mempermalukan dirimu dihadapan kekasihmu ini? Lihat, lihat! Kini Akashi semakin melebarkan seringaiannya. Ingin rasanya kau pergi dari tempat ini tetapi lengan atletis itu terus mengunci gerakanmu saat kau berada dalam dekapannya.

"Ukh, Seiju—"

"_Daisuki_, [name] aku selalu menyukai dirimu yang semanis cokelat."

**TUK— "**_Baka_! Berhenti bicara seperti itu. Heh, apa dari dulu kau tidak tau jika aku semanis ini?"

Kau tersenyum senang dan Akashi hanya menyeringai saat itu.

"Hmm, kalau begitu hari ini aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu," dan Akashi mulai membisikkan sesuatu ditelingamu.

.

.

"A-APA—? YANG BENAR SAJA—!"

"Pmfft, aku serius loh [name]."

"_U-rusai_! Kau tertawa, _baka_!"

"Hn, tapi kau mau kan?"

"_E,et—to_.."

.

.

.

.

**_"Menikahlah denganku [name], dan berikan aku anak-anak yang lucu serta manis seperti dirimu—"_**

.

.

.

.

* * *

**END**


End file.
